Ninjago: To be alone
by kakashifan002
Summary: Kai is know alone or so he says. Everyone has been seperated with Nya living with Jay, Cole and Zane being roomates, Sensei Wu gone and Lloyd being with his reunited family. Kai begins to have visions and when an alien race comes to attack Ninjago, he is truly left alone. Kai/OC Cole/OC Zane/OC Jay/Nya
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Loneliness **

**A/N: Hello people to my new project Ninjago: To be alone. This is my first time to write a ninjago story, which I'm pretty excited. I came up with the idea after reading a few fanfictions of Ninjago that I thought, man I should make one too! The idea came after playing Halo 4 (go figure xD) and decided to make it. I hope you enjoy this story and check out my other stories, like my most popular story of all the ones I have which is The Purple samurai if you enjoy Power Rangers Super Samurai ^_^ Well I'm going to shut up know. Enjoy! **

"Ninjas! Ninjas!" the crowd cheered. It was a beautiful day in Ninjago city with the residents celebrating the Ninja's victory against the Overlord and Lord Garmadon who turned good at the end of the great battle. The ninjas waved at the city crowd with pride and smiled on their faces. Their future was looking good. Lloyd had been reunited with his father, Garmadon and his mother, Misako. Kai had gotten his sister back, Zane had found his father/ creator and Jay was going back with his parents. "Never thought I see the day where my students surpassed me," Sensei Wu said proudly as the crowd began to have a feast. "I never thought about the day where we finally won the war," Cole replied. "I'm going to miss you guys," Zane said sadly. "We aren't going to be together anymore."

The other ninja sighed nodding. "We have to go and make our own lives know," Kai said. "We won't be seeing each other much." Nya sighed and gave Jay a kiss on the cheek. "Well some of us," Jay giggled and the others laughed. Sensei Wu looked at them with a sad gaze. "Still it can be over yet," he said and the ninja looked at him. "There will still be someone out there waiting for the right moment to strike." The ninja nodded their heads gravely. "But right now we are going to celebrate!" Jay said pulling Nya with him. Kai rolled his eyes as he saw his sister being pulled by her boyfriend. Sensei Wu began to walk away. "Sensei?" Cole asked as he began to walk away. Sensei Wu turned around and shook his head.

"This is goodbye," Sensei replied with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "But Sensei!" Zane said with a sad look in his eyes. Sensei sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to go but I have to find my own way like you have. This isn't going to be the last goodbye." Sensei smirked. Cole, Kai and Zane smirked as well and Sensei disappeared in a tornado of gold by using spinjustsu. "Know who's ready to celebrate?" Kai said with a smirk. "You're on!" Cole said running. "Hey wait up!" Kai called running after him. Zane stood there watching them run off before looking at the sky.

"We'll miss you, sensei."

_Months passed by and everything was peaceful. Cole went to live on his own sharing his apartment with Zane making them roommates. Nya and Jay are still together and Jay's thinking of proposing to her. Lloyd and his family are catching up being together for the first time since Lloyd was born. We do a get together each month talking about our lives, new dreams, hopes, our new futures… Yet I came back to Nya's and my village, where I'm living and crafting swords and weapons for a living. _

_It's a lonely life living here without my sister Nya. I don't have a girl friend nor any friends like my fellow ninja. I miss them terribly: messing around with them, training with them, eating dinner, and fighting along beside them. _

_I am Kai and I'm alone in this world. _

_Alone in this world._

_Alone. _

In a cave in Bye, Sweden (yes there is a place that's called like this in real life) a ball of light passed by the entrance of the cave. It shook taking a form of a dog head with a human/dog upper chest and a ghost lower half. He floated towards the end of a cave where a statue of a mutated human was broken in half. "Mast-er," he howled. He touched the statue checking for any signs of life only to find none. "Mast-er," he called flying away from the broken statue. "Mast-errrrr." "Chiaki, shut the hell up," said a voice and the dog turned around to find a short alien that looked like a purple mushroom. "Momo!" Chiaki sang irritating Momo. "SHUT UP!" Momo yelled pointing a finger at Chiaki. "Mast…" "Enough," said another booming voice and they turned around to find Akemi, a shape shifting alien that took form of a human girl with long black hair that reached her waist. "The master is coming, Chiaki," Akemi replied before hearing footsteps.

They bowed to their master, Yuu. "Have you brought any news, Chiaki?" Yuu asked. The alien had an orange glowing body with a protective armor covering his chest, arms, legs and head. His face had small tentacles around his mouth and had red eyes. "Mast-errrr, of cour-se!" Chiaki replied cheekily. "The Ninja have finally defeated Lord Garmadon and the Overlord!" Yuu blew air of his nose. "Are you sure?" he asked and Chiaki nodded. "Why would I li-e Mast-er!" Chiaki said in shock. "We should have know Lord Garmadon wouldn't last that long," Akemi chuckled. "Ho, ho," Cho said making everyone turn around. The alien girl with short brown hair covered her mouth from chuckling out loud. "The bad part is Garmadon turned good," she said with a smirk. "What a loss," Yuu said standing up from his seat. "To think that I could ask him about being beside my side is shattered. Tell me, Chiaki, how is Ninjago city?" Chiaki gulped. "Mast-er, I…" Akemi rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't gone to Ninjago city."

Yuu turned around. "I want someone to go to Ninjago city," he growled. "I need to find those ninja or they will get in my way of my plans." "Sir yes Sir!" Momo replied and gestured for the others to follow him. "Wait," Yuu said making his minions stop. "Take Kuyomi with you." Kuyomi walked in with her radiant beautiful and flawless skin. "Her magic will help you out." She stood there with her green eyes and long wavy brown hair unusual for an alien. "Shall we change you up?" Kuyomi said as she waved her hand and the aliens changed into a human form. "This is better," Momo said clenching his fist. "Way better," Chiaki replied taking his brown hair out of his eyes.

Cho smirked. "Let's go."

_How can I say I'm alone? I am not truly alone. My friends and family are alive so why do I say I am alone? Oh yea. I don't have anyone to talk to or anyone to truly speak about my feelings or how my day was. Nya was my companionship but know she's with Jay; living together. _

_Maybe I am alone…_

Kai walked back to his house, his hands in his jeans pockets. He walked and opened the door. It swung open to reveal an empty house. He imagined Nya making her way inside with him thinking of what to make for dinner. He truly missed his sister. "I guess I have to build my own life know," Kai said to no one. The only reply was his own voice echoing back. Kai went into the kitchen making something to eat after working his father's shop. As he watched the food cook he began to think. 'I wonder what the others are doing right know?'

Cole trained with Zane on a park. "C'mon Zane!" Cole shouted as Zane threw blunt shrunken. Cole dodged them and jumped in the air with his wooden Scythe. He struck at Zane how dodged and hit Cole with his shrunken. "Bastard," Cole said with a smirk. Zane smirked as well before hearing giggling. Cole and Zane turned around to find a group of girls giggling. Zane looked at them for a moment before turning to Cole. "Those girls are cute?" Cole looked at him with a shocked glance. "Cute?" Cole said standing on the balls of his feet. "Those are hot babes!" Cole said dreamily. He turned to the girls who looked at him before giggling at him. Zane began to walk over to the girls much to Cole's surprise.

"Zane! Wait!" Cole called out. Zane stopped in front of the girls. The girls turned to look at him. "Hai," Zane said. There was an awkward silence before Cole stopped behind Zane. "Is your hair naturally yellow whiteish?" a girl asked Zane and touched his hair. "Oh look at his cute face!" said another. "What's your name?" said another girl pressing her huge breasts on Zane as she hugged him making the cyborg confused. "My name is Zane," he said. "Ouuhh," said another girl. "I like that name is unique." As all the other girls crowded over Zane, Cole stood there dumbfounded on what was going on.

"And here I thought he needed advice on how to conquer a girl."

Jay and Nya laughed again as they enjoyed a fancy dinner. Nya gave a kiss on Jay's cheek making him blush. "You look cute blushing," Nya said blushing as well. Jay smiled. "You are the most beautiful girl I ever seen and laid eyes on," Jay replied. He stuck his hand on his pocket feeling the box that contained a proposal ring. "I feel in love with you in first sight." Nya looked away blushing bright red. Jay reached out with his hand and touched her face making her face him. "Nya I want to ask you something," Jay said suddenly nervous. He swallowed as a thousand things ran in his mind. 'What if she says no? What if she faints of shock? What if its too soon? C'mon Jay man up and say it!' Jay pulled out a box from his pants and opened it. He saw Nya's eyes open wide in shock bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Nya, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The most beautiful girl I ever seen**

Sunlight gleamed into his eyes waking him up from his sleep and beautiful dream. Jay smiled remembering his dream of asking Nya to be his wife. There was a groan as Nya groggy headed turned to see Jay smiling at the ceiling. "Why are so happy at this time of the morning?" Nya chuckled. She turned and faced the blue ninja who turned to look at her. "I had a dream, the most beautiful dream of all," Jay said kissing Nya's forehead. "Was it about me?" she smirked and planted a kiss on his lips before getting up from the bed. Something gleamed into Jay's eyes and saw the proposal ring on Nya's hand and smiled hugely. It wasn't a dream. It really happened.

Jay closed his eyes savoring the moment when she said yes.

"Will you accept?" Jay asked worried as Nya was in shock. She hadn't said anything but just stared at him. Suddenly tears flooded in her eyes and nodded and Jay smiled. "I accept Jay," Nya whispered as she cried tears of happiness. Jay smiled feeling happier than ever in his life. He slipped the ring into her finger before she launched herself into Jay's arms. "I love you Jay," she said, her breath tickling his ear. "I accept being a part of your life forever." "I love you too Nya," Jay replied. "I'm glad you accepted! You made me the happiest man ever!" Nya continued hugging him before giving him a kiss on his lips.

Jay opened his eyes before getting off the bed and smiled. He walked towards the kitchen to help Nya with breakfast.

Cole had woken up to exercise in the morning like he had done since he retired of being a ninja. There had been peace for so long that the world didn't need ninja to save them. But Cole knew better than to slack off. Zane had asked him why did they train everyday and Cole had answered the same thing every time:

"We won't know when the next attack may be from the new enemy that might come."

After finishing his pushups, he flipped over with his stomach facing the ceiling and thought about Sensei Wu. He wondered how he was copping, he wondered if Sensei Wu had found his way like he wanted. As his thoughts wondered off he didn't notice Zane calling for him. "Cole!" Zane asked hovering over him scaring Cole out of skin. "ZANE!" Cole yelled sitting up. "Don't creep at me like that!" "Sorry," Zane replied apologetically. "There's no more eggs in the fridge. I need to get some more. I was going to tell you I was going to the store to buy some more." Cole grumbled. "I'm going with you," Cole said as he stood up and grabbed his shirt from the hanger and slipped it on.

"Let's go."

Kai woke up and noticed there wasn't anything to eat. "I should just go out and eat somewhere," he said taking money out a jar he kept under his bed. He changed and went his way to Ninjago. He walked sulking most of the way before reaching the city. He looked around at the lively and busy people, happy with their lives. "Watch it!" growled a man whom Kai bumped into and pushed Kai out of the way. "Why don't you watch it!" Kai growled back. The man didn't look back.

Kai kept walking trying to find a cheap and good place to eat. Kai crossed the street and didn't see the blinking walk sign change into a red hand meaning to stop. Cars passed by until one blared his horn making Kai glance up and was frozen as he saw the car coming closer.

Suddenly he felt his body landing on the pavement and everything went black.

Cho, Kuyomi, Momo, Chiaki and Akemi walked around the city. "Ugh this happiness is making me sick," Akemi said tossing her black hair over her shoulder. Cho looked at a sign that said hiring waitress. "Yuu said we had to go into Ninjago city and try to find the ninja," Momo huffed. "Why don't we try to blend in?" Cho asked making the aliens stop to look at her. "How do we do that?" Chiaki asked brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. "We don't know how humans act." "Why don't we find out how?" Akemi said her hand glowing. Kuyomi grabbed her hand. "I studied humans enough to know what they do," Kuyomi said. "They do the same things as the Sukumo." "Oh hells nah," Chiaki said rolling his eyes. "Those hard workers and nice Sukumo's," Akemi shivered in disgust. "That was the worst alien race to blend in and conquer from the inside."

"If they are hard workers like the Sukumo," Cho began. "We need to find jobs." She turned to the sign. "I'll take this job as a waitress." "Let's find some jobs," Momo said pounding the fist in the air.

Everyone sweat dropped on his excitement for getting a job. "Momo stop being a weirdo," Akemi said pounding her fist on top of his head making him get a bump. "Sorry," Momo said rubbing his injured head. What they didn't know someone was watching them. "So they have come," said the voice before turning and running off.

Akemi turned to see a supermarket hiring a cashier. "I'll take this one," she said and said goodbye to the others as she made her way inside. The others kept walking before reaching a busy intersection. "Ugh these busy streets are making me annoyed," Chiaki said his hand glowing. The by standers looked at him and ran in fear. "Calm down Chiaki," Kuyomi said grabbing his hand. "No need to lose your cool like that." Chiaki took a deep breath and sighed making his hand stop glowing. "You're right," Chiaki replied. The sign changed to a walking sign when they heard a car screech. They turned to see a young man be hit by a car.

"Woah," Chiaki said before giggling and earning him a slap from Momo. "Let's go check it out," Kuyomi said walking towards the people crowding over the young man. They pushed aside at the other citizens before Kuyomi narrowed her eyes. "Fire," she said making Momo and Chiaki exchange glances. "Call the others." Momo placed his hands on his head sending a telepathic message to the others.

"We have found the Fire ninja."

Cole and Zane walked into the supermarket and got some eggs and other things they needed before going towards the cashier. Akemi narrowed her eyes receiving Momo's message. The manager of the supermarket had accepted her offer to be the new cashier and Akemi had taken her first shift immediately and the manager was happy to agree. Cole and Zane placed their stuff into the lane and Akemi began to scan the items. 'Remember keep focused and act nice.' She thought. "Is that…  
She stared at Cole with wide eyes. 'Well aren't you gorgeous,' she thought blushing. "Excuse me?" Cole asked. Akemi found herself staring at Cole's muscles. "I mean," Akemi fumbled for the words. Cole stared at her blushing as well. She had tan skin with long black hair that reached her waist. Her chocolate eyes twinkled as she blushed bright red. "I mean," she stammered. "Is that all?" "Yes," Cole said with a smile. "Maybe you should hit me up sometime," Zane interrupted making Cole sweatdrop. "Hey! I was talking to her! You have no right to interrupt me while I'm trying to flirt!" Cole said pointing a finger at Zane.

"You were flirting?" Zane asked puzzled making Cole's mouth drop to the floor. Akemi giggled. 'These guys sure are funny,' she thought. 'Too bad I can't play with them for a while. I have a mission to find the other ninja. Ice, Earth and Lightning.' "Sorry for making you feel awkward," Cole said paying for the things. "It's okay," Akemi waved it off. "Here's my…" Cole snatched Zane's paper that had his number from his hands. "Sorry about that…" "There has been an accident!" said another cashier. "A guy got hit by a car!" "What?" Cole said running outside with Zane behind him.

"Kai!"

Jay splashed soapy water to Nya who laughed. They had finished breakfast together and where washing the dishes. "You're going to clean that up!" Nya teased. "Nah uh," Jay smirked. "You have to help me. We are going to get married together. Isn't marriage two people working together to make a family? That means chores too," Nya smiled kissing Jay's lips. Suddenly the phone rang interrupting their kiss. "I'll get it," Nya said walking towards the living room. "You finish the dishes." Jay smiled turning towards the dishes.

"Hello?" Nya answered. "Nya," the voice sounded in panic and agitated. "Who is this?" Nya asked. "It's me Cole," the earth ninja responded. "Oh hey Cole long time no talk," Nya said smiling. It was good to know some friends didn't lose contact. "I have to…" "Nya this is important this isn't a friendly talk," Cole said making Nya raise an eyebrow. "Did something come up?" Nya asked in a serious tone. "Yes and it's about your brother," Cole replied. "What did he do know?" Nya groaned. Lately Kai had gotten into trouble even landing him in jail once. "He got hit by a car." Nya opened her eyes wide in terror. The phone slipped out of her hand landing into the floor. "Nya. Nya. Hello? Nya?" Cole asked. Nya ignored Cole and fell into her knees.

"This can't be true, it can't be true," Nya whispered and felt tears flowing into her eyes. "Nya who was it?" Jay came in worried that Nya hadn't answered and found her kneeling on the floor, shock written all over her face. Jay instantly kneeled by her side. "What happened Nya? Is Kai in trouble again?" Nya mumbled something. "What?" Jay asked. "He got hit by a car!" Nya whispered. "Hello?" the voice on the other end of the call was heard.

Jay picked it up and placed it on his ear. "In what hospital is he in?" The person replied and Jay hung up just in time for Nya launch herself into his arms crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hospital **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me happy that my story is likable and people want to read more of it. Please continue to review and if you have suggestions or questions PM. Thanks again!**

_'What's that noise?'_ Someone sobbed, tears dripping down into his face. _'Is someone crying?' _Voices were heard murmuring softly._ 'Am I dead?' _A soft touch touched his arm before clenching it softly. "Don't die on me! Don't die! Don't die!" _'Am I dying? Who's voice is that? It sounds vaguely familiar.' _He couldn't move; he felt too tired to move. He started to get some feeling back and the pain hit him. It hurt so much he bit his tongue and tried not to scream. He started to feel his surroundings; the soft bed, the gentle touch, the voices getting louder, machines beeping, the sobbing and the a wet feeling in his face. He felt it again, something dripping on his face like raindrops. It ran down his face and he knew what it was. Tears. Sweet tears.

"Don't die!" The voice was heard again, closer, feeling someone's breath tickling his ear._ 'A girl. She's telling me not to die. What happened? I remember walking down the street when something hit me then it's all a blank.'_ Kai tried to force open his eyes but failed. He was in immense pain and felt weakened. His body was ready to call it quits. _'I need to know who's crying. C'mon body, work.' _

_"_Nya," said Jay's gentle voice. "He's not waking up. We should head home." "No!" Nya shook her head. "I want to be here when my brother wakes up." "Nya you should go home," Zane said giving her a gentle smile. "Cole and I will stay here with him. He'll be okay." Nya shook her head but Cole gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you want your brother to see you when he wakes up, he wouldn't want you to be all like this. You should go home and rest."

Nya shook her head but knew they were right. She eventually gave in and stood up from beside Kai's bed. She turned to see her injured, pale looking brother with a sad glance. She turned away and walked away with Jay. Cole sighed and closed the door. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking Kai," he growled at Kai who was unconscious. "I can't believe you would hurt your sister like that." Cole shook his head before sitting down on a chair and watched Kai. Zane looked out the window watching as the sun rose again. 3 days. 3 days since the accident and Kai hadn't woken up. He was in critical condition. Doctors were saying he could be in a coma by the bad hit on his head and his body wasn't responding. He could die in his sleep one day and no one will know about his death.

Cole placed his head in his hands and hid his face. Zane kept staring at the window. "What do you think motivated Kai to not be paying attention to the road?" Cole glanced up and looked at the Cyborg. "What do you mean?" "I'm saying what do you think motivated Kai to not be paying attention to the road? He is the smartest person I know and he never gets distracted easily." Cole nodded. "I don't know... it is weird." "He's in a depression Cole," Zane turned to him. "I can sense it. Can't you feel the air thick of sadness?" Cole narrowed his eyes. "Of course but I thought it was Nya's." Zane shook his head and pointed to Kai. "Just standing this close to him, I can feel the depression choking me."

Cole looked at Kai as he breathed with a bunch of machines attached to him. "What could make Kai of all people depressed?" Cole turned to Zane who sat on a chair. Zane looked out the window. Cole knew he wasn't going to get any answer from the Cyborg and sighed. The earth ninja sat thinking trying to find the pieces of the puzzle. He thought back in the last battle where everyone left their separate ways: Lloyd with his parents, Jay with Nya, Zane and him and Sensei Wu leaving. He opened his eyes wide.

'Kai you were left alone...' he thought.

Kai stared at everyone as they left their separate ways and looked at them sadly. He walked back home alone. _'He doesn't have any parents and his sister Nya left with Jay._' Cole started to realize things. How Kai denied parties he was invited to, the monthly meetings they had, festivals where everyone went. Everyone just thought he was busy when in reality he was falling into depression. _'How stupid we were,_' he thought angrily. _'Not even once we asked if he needed anything or if he was feeling alright. This is part of our fault.' _

Chiaki leaned against the wall near a house the others had paid the rent for. He watched lazily as the cars and people passed by. He felt a presence near him and turned to see the beautiful Kuyomi. "Yo," he said before turning to watching the cars passing by. "Sometimes I wonder how life will be if we weren't aliens conquering planets," Kuyomi said quietly. Chiaki looked at her in wonder. "I never expected you of all people to say that," he replied. Kuyomi turned to look at him with a small smile. "But I do wonder sometimes," Chiaki muttered. "If we would be normal for once." "Kuyomi," Akemi said walking out the door. "We are ready." Kuyomi gave her a nod. "I want you and Cho to go." Akemi nodded before walking inside.

"Go where?" Chiaki asked. "We are going to see the fire ninja," Kuyomi said her sweet personality fading and an evil sly grin replacing it. "After watching him for these 3 days I think it's time we destroy him." Chiaki smirked. "Yet you won't let me join?" "You can go if you want instead of Cho," Kuyomi said with a smirk. "If I want? I would gladly go." Chiaki walked back inside of the house.

There were footsteps before a shadow splashed through some puddles. "I got to tell him the information!" He looked back and saw something was following him. "Sh-!" Something tripped him making him fall flat into his face. Mud splashed everywhere and he quickly turned around to see a young man with longish black hair standing behind him. "Where do you think you are going?" the man asked as he raised his hand. Suddenly the young man felt panic as he began to be lifted from the ground. "What are you doing?" "Getting rid of the trash," the young man with black hair said as his eyes turned red.

"Ninja go!" said a voice as a small yellow tornado crashed into the young man making him drop the other. Momo rolled away before quickly getting up. He raked a hand through his hair before smirking. "Well I never expected one of you ninja where hidden here deep in these woods." "Quiet intruder," the ninja said with narrowed eyes. "State why are you here." Thunder roared across the sky making the ninja a bit taller than Momo. Momo didn't catch the color of this ninja's suit. He knew they still needed to find the other 4: Ice, Earth, Lightning and Ultimate Spin-Jutsu master or the green ninja. "Which ninja are you?" Momo asked. The ninja smirked. "I have no right to tell you who I am." Momo smirked as well. "Then that's two of us then."

Momo and the ninja faced each other ready to attack. Suddenly the ninja summoned nunchucks covered in Lighting. They both took off heading for each other and clashed.

Chiaki and Akemi walked towards the hospital. "I still don't get why I am stuck with you," Akemi said in annoyance. "I preferred Cho." Chiaki ignored her as he walked. "Shut up and get your mind focused on the mission." As they entered the hospital they knocked out the doctors and nurses that denied the entrance into the hospital. Chiaki got into the elevator with a panting Akemi. "Don't you get tired knocking out people?" Chiaki shook his head. "Try to hide your energy or they will know we are coming."

Zane felt something off before Cole stood up and looked around. "Something's wrong," Cole said walking towards the door. He opened it a slight bit when he saw nurses running in panic. He closed the door and saw Zane already in his ninja suit. Cole nodded. "Ninja go!" He got into his black ninja suit and grabbed his earth scythe. Zane grabbed his ice shiruken ready for the attack that was coming.

Chiaki grabbed a doctor before slamming him into the wall knocking him out. Akemi blasted the nurses before falling instep with Chiaki. They stopped before Chiaki placed his hand on his face. "Bakudo Evolve!" A mask appeared and his clothes changed, changing from ordinary clothes to baggy pants with a red belt and his naked torso with a strap holding his sword. "Tamashi Sutira!" Akemi said before markings appeared in her face and unleashed energy transforming. She stood proudly with a long light pink dressed with long sleeves and horns on her head.

"Let's go!"

They knocked down the door only to be knocked down with spinjutsu.

Both of them stood up quickly and faced the two white and brown tornados. As the tornadoes faded away, there stood a black and white suited ninja, holding their respective weapons, a scythe and two shirukens. "The earth and ice ninja's," Akemi said as her black hair flowed in the unseen wind.

"Jackpot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Aliens meet the ninja**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ^_^. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait, getting a bit nervous for STAAR testing. . And I heard there is going to be a 3****rd**** Season of Ninjago! I hope is true and not a rumor! :3 Enough of my blabbering and read the chap. **

"Do you want to know what true loneliness is? You speak of it a lot, so you know what true loneliness is right? Or are you just saying it to get attention?" "Loneliness is a big word that one must not speak of it like its second nature. You do understand right?"

Kai opened his eyes to find a place filled of darkness with water lapping by his feet.

"You see this water? This water is the tears you caused because of your foolishness." Kai looked around trying to find the source of the scolding voice. "Foolishness?"

"Ha! Yet you speak like this wasn't your fault."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" "Me?" replied the voice. "Oh Kai, Kai, you insult me with those words." Kai walked around feeling a shiver run up his spine. "You were saying you were alone in this world, correct?" the voice continued. Kai looked at the ground. "You are dead wrong." The voice snarled at him. "Your friends and sister still live, you aren't alone Kai. Loneliness is when you don't have anyone in the world anymore. No friends, no family, not even a dog that greets you. That is true loneliness."

Kai clenched his fists. "Shut up! You don't know how I feel!" "Actually I do know how you feel," replied the voice louder. "You stupid idiot." There was a bright red light that blinded him for a moment, making him cover his eyes. When the light faded, he stood there with shock written all over his face.

Cole felt sweat dripping down his forehead as he stared at the strangers. He could feel their killer intent; it was so intense he felt like he was going to choke on it. "Well look here," Akemi said with a smirk. "If it isn't the Earth and Ice ninja's protecting the Fire ninja." Cole looked at the woman and his breath got stuck in his throat. 'She's the cashier from the market!' he thought. 'She was giggling while Zane and I were fighting.' She looked different with the markings in her face and the horns in her head.

"Who are you?" Zane asked. Akemi and Chiaki looked at each other. "We are Lord Yuu's most faithful warriors," Chiaki replied. "Yuu?" Cole echoed. He feared the worst know. These weren't just attacking them because they wanted too. They had a leader they were following orders from. Cole knew the peace they had been having was ending know. "Yuu," Chiaki nodded. "He is one of the most powerful kings in the universe. He is more powerful than Lord Garmadon and the Great Devourer."

"They are weaklings compared to our king," Akemi scoffed.

'Lord Garmadon and the Great Devourer are weaklings compared to this king?' Cole swallowed. Fighting them weren't easy. They struggled bad against them, as they got hit with the Great Devourer spell they were turning against each other. He didn't want to imagine about fighting this king.

"Enough talk don't you think?" Akemi said raising her hands. Chiaki raised his sword, ready to strike. "We are here to take the red ninja," Chiaki said. "Let us get him peacefully or we'll destroy you."

Momo landed on his feet and raked a hand through his wet black hair. "You are quite good ninja." "Thanks," the ninja replied with a smirk. "You are pretty good yourself." Momo smirked as well. "But, there's still something you haven't answered for me," the ninja replied. "What do you want from us ninja?" Momo chuckled as the rain began to fall harder. "It's just my masters' orders to find out a bit of you. Maybe play around with you a bit then kill you. He wants planet Earth for himself. Yuu is the most powerful being in the whole universe. He has conquered many planets and destroyed many species. This planet is next on his list."

'So these guys aren't human but aliens….' The ninja thought.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Where are you?!"

Lloyd turned around to hear his mother calling for him. "Mom I'm okay don't get near here!"

Momo smirked. Misako heard his son telling him not to get near and began to slowly back away. She began to worry if her son was in danger. "Lloyd! Be careful!" she called. "I think you should be the one being careful," said a voice. She turned around and her eyes widened. There stood a shadow with bat wings slightly open and started to enclose her with them.

Misako saw the wings making a type of barrier and tried to escape but she was trapped. Suddenly the shadow reached for her too fast for the naked eye to see and bit her neck. She screamed as pain entered her body as her energy began to fade away. Lord Garmadon heard a scream and ran from their cabin into the forest. He ran as fast as he could, even though his age. He stopped when he saw Misako on the floor. She wasn't moving at all and Lord Garmadon's heart stopped. "Misako," he whispered and ran to her. He kneeled down and picked her up. "My love, wake up!" he said shaking her. Tears blurred his vision.

He heard a shrill, high pitched sound. He looked up to see a shadow with bat wings heading towards him. In the corner of his eye, he saw a golden tornado coming towards him. "Father!" Lloyd stopped the monster's attack with a golden sword. "Take mom away!" Garmadon nodded and picked up Misako running towards the cabin. "You just had to ruin our vacation," Lloyd said as he attacked the monster. Momo laughed. "Sorry about that my pet here couldn't resist to eat some energy. If I were you I would leave and check your momma. I don't think she will survive."

"What?" Lloyd said glaring at Momo, full hate coming off him. "My pet here, Enerugi, lives of eating the energy of different species. But he isn't a normal energy taker." Momo laughed. "He eats full energy forces. He eats their energy until they die." Lloyd eyes widen in panic. He turned to look at the direction his parents had gone too. 'I just got them back and this bastard is trying to take my mother away from me.'

Lloyd turned to glare at Momo but Momo pushed him against a tree with his telekinesis. Lloyd got winded and tried to catch his breath but Momo at full speed grabbed his neck, almost breaking it. Lloyd gasped from the lack of air. "You may be a ninja but you are no match for me or my comrades," Momo whispered in his ear. "You will all die. Your other ninja friends and your family. Let me tell you a secret. I am the weakest of all my comrades." He laughed. Lloyd grabbed Momo's hands in attempt to free himself but failed as he felt his body getting heavier.

Momo felt the ninja go limp and let him drop into the ground. Thunder cracked in the sky and saw the ninja's golden clothes. "He's the Ultimate Spinjutsu Master? I thought he was a bit tougher. He was kind of boring." Momo walked away leaving Lloyd on the ground.

"Over my dead body," Cole snarled. How stupid did these guys think they were? He got into a fighting stance ready to strike. He tightened the grip on his scythe and saw Zane tighten his grip on his shiruken. "Over your dead body you say?" Akemi laughed as suddenly metal poles appeared in her hands. "Let's find out that those aren't just empty words!" She launched towards Cole making the Earth ninja block her attack with his scythe. 'Where she get the weapons from?' Cole asked himself as he struggled to hold the alien. 'Man she's strong!'

Chiaki attacked Zane hitting him with his sword. Zane blocked his attack and felt his arm go numb from the strength behind the attack. 'This isn't something like we faced before,' Zane thought as he blocked the attack before doing a back flip and throwing his shiruken as him. Chiaki blocked the shiruken running to attack Zane. "Lead him away from Kai!" Cole said managing to side step and tried to hit Akemi with his scythe. She dodged it and ran to attack him. Zane obliged Cole's order and ran to the hallway with Chiaki running behind him.

"You can't run and you can't hide!" Chiaki said chuckling. He pointed his sword at Zane. He stopped and aimed it at the Ice ninja before throwing it at him with all his strength. Zane turned around ready attack when he saw the sword coming straight at him.

Akemi swiped her pole at Cole, who dodged her attacks. He was trying to lead her away but she wouldn't let him. She kept blocking his path making Cole frustrated. The room was small and it was uncomfortable to move around. Cole blocked her attack, locking weapons. "Why do you want to kill Kai?" Cole said glaring at her, his eyes full of anger. "My master wants you all eliminated," Akemi responded. She smirked. "He knows you'll get in the way from his plan of conquering Earth."

Cole snorted. "Did he think we will gladly give Earth?" Akemi growled. "Why do you care of this planet? You know you can't win against us. We are strong but our other comrades are stronger than us. You stand no chance. Why?" Cole smirked. "Because we swore to protect this world. We are no ninja's that just act like heroes: we are heroes." He nodded to Kai. "He swore as well and swore that we have each other's backs. That's why I insist on fighting even though I got no chance. I would gladly give my life for him and Earth." Akemi laughed. "Are you sure? Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No," Cole responded. Akemi laughed. "Then let's see if what you say is true." She swiped his feet from under him before trying to slam the poles into Cole. Cole moved out of the way and Akemi slammed the poles into the title floor. He quickly got up, yelling, "Ninjago!" He used spin jutsu slamming into her. Akemi got thrown into the wall and fell on her knees. Cole stopped and faced her. "Hahaha," Akemi said looking up to him. "You humans are so easy to fool." She ran again, now with a different weapon in her hand, a scythe. "No way," Cole said not believing what he was seeing. The metal poles had transformed into a scythe. Akemi ran towards him and Cole blocked the attack.

She swiped at his head with the scythe and Cole dodged in time. He gulped knowing if he was a few seconds more slow his head would have been cut off. Cole took the time to punch her in the ribs. She let a yelp and swung the scythe again, cutting Cole's shoulder. He let a yelp of pain and touched his injured shoulder. Akemi swung again. "Die!" Cole opened his eyes wide and raised his scythe and tried to block the attack.

Kai looked at himself as his spirit looked unhappy. His spirit went up to him before slamming a fist in his head making Kai cringe and rub his head. "Idiot!" his spirit yelled. "You could have killed us both!" Kai shrugged mumbling.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry my ass!" his spirit said fuming. "You better open your eyes and ears better next time or next time you will die on your sleep by my doing!" Kai opened his eyes and nodded. "Oh you're not alone Kai, your family is alive. How can you say that you're alone?" his spirit said sitting on the ground. "I'm abandoned," Kai sighed. "Psh," his spirit said. "What happened to the strong Kai you were?"

Kai glared at himself. His spirit snickered knowing he had hit one of Kai's nerves. "It's true." Kai sulked and turned away from his spirit. "You're a bitch you know that?" "I'm like Karma!" his spirit said sticking his tongue out. "But enough playing around," he said suddenly and Kai turned to look at him. "I have grave news for you Kai." Kai looked at him suddenly growing worried.

"Well looks like I came here at the right time and not late," said a voice. Zane had covered his face trying to avoid the attack Chiaki had thrown at him but someone else had blocked it before it reached him. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

Cole closed his eyes when he heard the metals clash. He expected pain but none came. He knew he had missed blocking Akemi's attack and probably expected to be dead or gravely injured but he was fine. He glanced up to see who had saved him and smirked. "Well, looks like someone hasn't been slaking off either," Cole said. "Says the injured one," the voice answered teasingly.

"Did you think I would be playing video games all day?"

"Yes," Cole shot back with a smirk making the person sweat drop. "You know I could let go of her and let her kill you," said the voice. "I'm good thanks," Cole replied.

Akemi growled. "Lightning."

"My, your presence is making me sick," Jay told her. "And attacking a defenseless person? What a coward. Why don't you attack an uninjured person like me?"

"Zane don't just stand there in shock, boy," said the voice. He rubbed his white beard making Chiaki angrier as the old man looked to be too relaxed. "You son of a…." "Na ah uh," said the old man blocking Chiaki's attack and slamming his wooden pole into the alien.

"Sensei Wu!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An upcoming storm**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Had too many tests and projects it was hard to squeeze this chapter through but I finally made it for you guys : ) Enjoy**

Silence fell upon the forest as Momo walked away. He laughed as he remembered Lloyd's shocked gaze when he told him he was the weakest of all of his comrades. He continued to laugh as he made his way to the house they were living on. He needed to tell Kuyomi the good news he had.

The trees whispered as the wind blew the leaves around. Lloyd woke up gasping. He coughed, still feeling Momo's hand on his throat. He groaned as he stood up with shaky legs and rubbed his throat with his hand. His back hurt like hell and limped back into the cabin. His vision blurred for a moment when he remembered Misako being attacked by Momo's pet. "Mom!" He began to run faster as panic began to overwhelm him.

As he ran he began to think all of the possibilities on how Momo managed to send the monster without him noticing. 'When did he send that thing after my mother?' He continued to run as thunder roared in the sky. Suddenly he remembered something; 'That moment when my mom came and told me if I was okay. I turned around to glance at her. He probably summoned that monster.' He saw the cabin in the distance and ran like if his life depended on it. Lloyd opened the door to find his father getting their stuff together.

"Dad?" Garmadon looked at his only son with worry. "We need to go back into the city, your mother is too sick." Lloyd looked at him before running into one of the two rooms of the wooden cabin. Garmadon sighed. He continued to get their stuff as fast as he could and take Misako to a hospital. Lloyd neared the bed Misako was laid on. She looked pale and fragile and the way she was breathing, she was in pain. "Mom," Lloyd said with pain as tears began to form in his eyes. He kneeled down and grabbed her hand. "Please stay with me."

She didn't answer but continued to lay still, her breathing a bit labored. Garmadon appeared and looked at Lloyd, who was crying. He walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go know," Garmadon said in a serious tone. "She won't hold on much longer." Lloyd stood up a shadow covering his face. "Let's go dad." Lloyd reached for Misako and grabbed her. After he was sure he wouldn't drop her, they ran out the cabin and towards the city.

'Momo, you will pay,' Lloyd said clenching his jaw. 'If Misako dies, I hope she doesn't die, you will pay with your life.'

Jay spun around hitting Akemi with his nunchucks. She cried out in pain as she slammed into the wall and opened her eyes wide when she saw Cole in the air with his scythe. She blocked his attack with a head knife that she had summoned. She stood up in shaky legs and with her strength she tried to push Cole back. Jay appeared behind her ready to strike her in the skull but Akemi with her free hand summoned a samurai sword and blocked Jay's attack without looking at him. "Surprised?" she rasped letting out a chuckle. "I was trained by the best of the best." She pulled on her head knife taking Cole with her and slammed him into Jay, making both ninja's slam into the window, shattering it. Glass flew everywhere making Akemi laugh.

"You are all weak!" she yelled. She looked out the window waiting for the ninja's to be on the ground dead from the 4 floor of the hospital. Cole's hand was bleeding from holding onto the ledge of the window. "Cole throw me to the window!" Jay said as he held his nunchucks tightly. "Are you crazy?" Cole replied and winced as he felt the glass digging more into the palm of his hand. Jay smirked. "Of course but my crazy plans do work." Cole rolled his eyes knowing Jay's crazy antics always worked. "Here goes," Cole huffed as he swung Jay. "Nothing!" He swung Jay as Jay let go of his hand and slammed into Akemi who was looking out the window.

Chiaki jumped back as Sensei Wu swung his wooden pole at him. Chiaki smirked. 'This old man is too slow.' He raised his sword and ran towards Sensei Wu and swung knowing he was going to hit point blank. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and saw the pole going through his stomach. "The hell?" He managed to get out before coughing up blood. He turned his head over his shoulder. "How did you do this old man?" Sensei Wu gravely said, "Strength isn't the only thing needed in battle. Movements flowing right in the battle are also important, something that you don't have."

"Are you sure about that old man?" Chiaki smirked. Suddenly another Chiaki appeared above Sensei Wu ready to strike him. Sensei Wu looked at Chiaki and tried to pull away from the 'Chiaki' who turned into ashes. Metals clashed as Zane interfered stopping him with his shiruken. They landed and continued to try to push each other with their strength. Chiaki backed off by jumping into the air landing a few feet away from Sensei Wu and Zane.

Zane got in front of Sensei Wu. "Sensei please check on the others, I'll take care of him." Sensei Wu looked surprised but nodded. Zane waited for Sensei to leave before he stepped back and clutched his shirukens. He looked at Chiaki before running towards the alien and throwing them at him. Chiaki dodged them but what he didn't expect were for them to come back towards the caster. Chiaki didn't manage to dodge as a shiruken managed to hit him in his shoulder. He growled in pain before feeling his arm numb. 'Shit!' Chiaki said as he arm began to limp lifelessly. He swung but was clumsy and missed Zane completely before Zane threw his other shiruken hitting Chiaki's other arm. Chiaki cried in pain as his sword fell into the ground.

Both his arms were hanging uselessly beside him. "Bastard!" Chiaki said before crying out in pain. He felt his arms freezing and felt the coldness of the Ice Shirukens seeping into his arms. 'This bastard found that I'm weak against ice.' Chiaki felt sweat dripping down his forehead. 'Are you done with the job?' said a voice in his head. Chiaki instantly recognized Momo contacting him via telepathy. 'No,' Chiaki told him. 'All the ninja's were in the hospital.' 'Not all of them,' Momo replied. "The Spinjutsu Master fought against me but lost.' 'Momo, tell Kuyomi if we could release our seal.' 'No! Are you crazy?' Momo replied. 'Are you that beaten to be ready to release that power?' 'Yes,' Chiaki coughed.

'I'll tell Kuyomi to teleport you out of there,' Momo said before it went silent. Chiaki laughed as he painfully raised one of his arms and took out the shirukens. "This isn't the last time we meet Ice ninja." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Akemi let out a gasp as her breath was taken away from her as Jay slammed his nunchucks into her head and his feet into her stomach. She fell into the ground clutching her chest in pain. She began to cough up blood and she slowly started to get up. 'I got beaten,' she thought as Jay helped Cole. 'If only I could release the seal, I would have killed them in a second.' She watched through her hair as they got into a fighting stance. She felt a warming sensation and smiled. Jay and Cole heard Akemi laugh between groans of pain.

She looked at them with her eyes blazing in fire. "Next time ninja I'll finish you off." There was a puff of smoke before she disappeared. Cole sighed in relief and heard footsteps to see Sensei Wu standing in the doorway. "Sensei," Jay and Cole said surprised. "Your back." Sensei nodded and looked at Kai who was laying on the hospital bed. "Kai?" Jay and Cole sensed Sensei's worried and shocked tone. They began to fill him about what had happened. Zane stepped into the room looking a bit weary. "Are you okay Zane?" Jay asked looking him over. Cole winced again and felt the world spinning around.

He leaned against Kai's bed trying to grasp what was going on. He felt very weakened and heard the others calling his name. He looked at them but his vision was starting to blur and before he knew it he met the floor and everything went dark.

Zane, Jay and Sensei Wu rushed to Cole who passed out beside Kai's bed. "Cole?" Zane said in alarm and kneeled to shake his buddy. Jay looked him over and found his injury on his shoulder and his hand. The injury on his hand was minor but the wound on his shoulder was too deep and had continued to bleed. "He sustained that from Akemi," Jay said worriedly and remembered that Cole had used the same injured hand to swing him towards Akemi. "He must have made it worse on that swing when he threw me."

"Let me heal his injuries," Sensei Wu said. "All the staff here have been put to sleep." Zane and Jay nodded and backed away so Sensei could help Cole's injuries. Zane seemed into deep thought as they stepped into the hallway and Jay caught his silence. He looked at him. "What's up?" Zane glanced at him before shaking his head. "It seems, that the guy I was fighting with was weak against my ice shiruken. When I hit his arms he yelled in pain." Jay gave a chuckle. "I don't think he would be happy with two shiruken stuck on his arms and not be in pain." Zane glared at him. "I mean it seemed to really hurt him, more than it should. He seemed to be weakened." Jay looked at him in a serious look.

"You think he was an opposite power of ice?"

Zane nodded. "It could only explain why he would be in pain; his arms where almost dead before he found to strength to take the shiruken out." Jay nodded. "He could use fire powers," he suggested. "Doesn't Ice contradict fire and vise-versa?" Zane nodded. They grew silent before Jay spoke this time. "Akemi the girl we were fighting, seemed to summon weapons from thin air," Jay said quietly. Zane looked at him. "I don't think these enemies are the ordinary kind we have fought a year ago, these enemies are way smarter and powerful." Jay looked at Zane anxiously. "We could be terminated."

Jay didn't want to die. He had a new life ahead with Nya and if he died, he didn't want to think of that.

Sensei Wu had managed to bandage Cole's injuries when he came to. "What happened?" Cole asked and looked around. "Blood loss," Sensei Wu answered as he bandaged Cole's hand. "You passed out." Cole rubbed his head embarrassed. "You need rest," Sensei Wu said as he finished. "We need to talk to the others though." He helped Cole up when he heard a gasp. They turned to see Kai with his eyes opened wide in shock and his mouth in a soundless yell. "Kai?" Cole said and winced feeling his injury on his shoulder. "Kai?" Sensei Wu said looming over him. Kai's eyes started to wonder in panic as his breathing became more labored. "Kai? Listen Kai, you're alright," Sensei Wu said trying to calm the fire ninja. Jay and Zane heard Kai's name being called and rushed into the room.

Kai looked at his fellow comrades and friends and looked at his sensei. He raised his arm through painful effort and tried to take the oxygen mask off. "No," Sensei said grabbing his hand. Kai shook his head as he began to panic more. Kai tried to talk to them but no words came out. His throat was dry and he had trouble breathing. "Kai, calm down we are all right here," Cole said to him. "And Nya's fine," Jay added knowing Kai wanted to know about his sister.

Kai looked at them still in full panic. He tried to make a sound, only for it to sound like a small cough. "He's trying to tell us something," Zane said and the others sweat dropped. "No shit Sherlock!" Jay said sarcastically earning a slap from Cole. "Ow!"

"What are you trying to tell us?" Sensei Wu asked as Kai struggled to talk. "I'll get him some water," Cole said running to find a cup. Kai coughed a couple of times before feeling a cup on his lips. Cole helped him as Kai drank from it and coughed again. His throat didn't feel that dry but still struggled to talk.

"Danger," he coughed. "Misako," he managed to get out. He felt his body getting heavy again and tried to keep his eyes open to see if the others had understood him. "Danger Misako," Cole muttered. "Is Misako dangerous or just in danger?" Jay said. "It's impossible to believe Misako would do something to harm us," Sensei Wu replied in defense. "Then…." Zane said as the ninja looked at each other. Kai mentally sighed in relief when he saw they had gotten his message.

"Misako is in danger," Cole said and the ninja and Sensei Wu ran out. Kai gave a small smile before he frown. 'Guys make in time, I don't want to see Lloyd suffer like in the vision I saw.'

'Misako….'

'Misako….don't you dare to die!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Misako-Sama's legacy**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! : )**

Lloyd sighed in relief when he saw the city but he still had a long way to go towards the hospital. He heard Misako groan and shift in his arms. "Hang in there mom." He ran with his father behind him hoping they would get there in time; that Misako could survive.

'_If I were you, I would run to check on your mother," Momo said his eyes glowing__**. **__'My pet here, Enerugi, eats a victim's energy until they die.'_ 'There's got to more than just taking the energy,' Lloyd thought as he looked at his mother. 'If it were just the energy it would mean the victim would only feel extremely tired and knock them out, but my mother seems to be in pain.' "It seems that Misako is poisoned," Garmadon said echoing his thoughts. Lloyd felt his heart heavy as he knew that was probably true.

"Hey!" Both of the men turned around to see Lloyd's friends running towards him. Lloyd looked at them and narrowed his eyes. They looked all ruffled up with a few cuts and bruises. "It seems were too late," Jay said looking at Misako in Lloyd's arms. "You knew about this attack?" Lloyd said becoming angry. "No," Cole replied sensing Lloyd's anger. "We were attacked as well." "Kai warned us that Misako was in danger," Zane added. "Kai?" Lloyd said raising an eyebrow. The others nodded. "Where is he anyways?" Garmadon said finding it strange the red ninja wasn't with them.

He knew the ninja always stuck like glue doing everything together.

"His in the hospital after getting hit with a car," Jay said scratching the back of his head. Lloyd and Garmadon looked alarmed. "His okay!" Jay said quickly seeing their expressions. "Misako needs medical attention," Cole said as Jay informed Lloyd and Garmadon about Kai's accident. "She needs it know." "But the medical staff got knocked out," Zane said worried. "What?" Lloyd said looking at the others. "Let's take her anyways, I hope Sensei Wu managed to wake someone up,' Cole said as he helped Lloyd with carrying Misako. "What happened at the hospital?" Lloyd said as they began to run. "These people attacked us and tried to kill Kai," Cole informed him. "They attacked the hospital staff first before. We engaged in battle and made it barely thanks to Sensei Wu and Jay." Lloyd looked at the ground.

"I got attacked as well," Lloyd said catching Cole's attention. "He almost killed me and attacked my mother." Jay heard this and clenched his fists. "This is not good. Whoever these alien people are, they are targeting us and Ninjago city."

"Idiots!" roared Yuu. He paced back in forth in anger. "You failed to kill the fire ninja!" The aliens winced as their master yelled at them. "But Master," Chiaki began. "Silence!" Yuu roared. "You fools! Know the ninja will know now of our plan. They will protect the fire ninja more fiercely. If they figure out we are trying to kill them all they will protect each other more than ever." "Sir," Akemi growled. "It's your fault." "My fault?" Yuu snarled standing in front of Akemi. "It's your fault for not doing your duty! I will kill you right know if I could!" "But you can't," Akemi sneered. "Since I'm Kuyomi's younger sister and that won't suit her well, will it?"

"You're useless to me," Yuu growled. "I wouldn't be useless if I could release my seal. Unleash my true power! I would have slaughtered them all!" Akemi said her face turning maniacal. Yuu punched her face sending her a few feet back, skidding across the floor. The others looked wide eyed at Yuu who had his eyes narrowed. Akemi slowly got up her eyes wide in shock. "Even though you are Kuyomi's sister, I wouldn't careless if she left my side because I'd kill you. Show me some respect if you want to live," Yuu said before turning to the others. "I expect the same respect from you all or else, you will all be my next meal." The others nodded gravely. Yuu smirked feeling the fear from one of them arise from them.

As he left Kuyomi appeared from thin air and landed gracely on her long legs. Akemi looked at her older sister, wiping the blood of her lips before walking away. Kuyomi turned to the others and they looked at the woman. Her eyes held pain before walking off towards Yuu. Cho covered her mouth before turning to the others. "We should just rest for tomorrow. We still have jobs." She walked off towards her room and the others looked at each other. "Akemi was right," Chiaki said quietly. "If only we could release our seal." "Lies," Momo replied. "I did perfectly fine without releasing my seal. So that shows how weak you and Akemi are," he added with a sneer.

"Shut up," Chiaki snarled and stormed off towards his room as well leaving Momo alone. Momo smirked knowing he had hit a nerve on Chiaki. 'That's payback from the last mission,' Momo thought triumphly. He chuckled before leaving as well following Chiaki.

"Yuu," Kuyomi said nearing the master who was looking out the window. "What is it my dear?" Yuu replied not looking at her. "I saw that Akemi had a injury on her cheek, may I know how that happened?" Yuu snorted. "She got beat up by the Ninja's." "The Ninjas?" Kuyomi said with venom. "They failed to kill the fire ninja at his weakest point and know the others know of our plan to eradicate him." Kuyomi turned away anger rising within her. "We need to kill them." "I know," Yuu said turning to look at her. "And I have another plan."

The Ninja's reached the hospital and ran inside to find most of the staff still knocked out. "This is not good," Jay said as they ran up the stairs were Sensei Wu was. "Sensei!" Zane said busting the door open. They saw Sensei watching over Kai and to their relief there was a doctor standing beside Kai. "Doctor I'm fine," Kai grumbled. "I still want you to stay here," the doctor said sternly. "Doctor!" Cole yelled surprising Sensei, Kai and the doctor. "Doctor help my mother!" Lloyd yelled. The doctor turned to Lloyd and saw Misako in his arms. The doctor quickly ran towards Lloyd quickly checking Misako. Kai got off the bed and told Lloyd to lay Misako on his bed. Even though the doctor was mad for Kai leaving his bed, they laid Misako on the bed. The others filled Sensei Wu and Kai about the enemies attack on Lloyd.

"How is she?" Garmadon said anxiously. The doctor shook his head and sighed. "She's been poisoned." "Is she going to be okay?" Lloyd asked his eyes shining in tears. The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but the poison has spread to far in her system." Lloyd looked at the doctor wide eyed, tears started to spill from his eyes. "LIAR!" he yelled and launched towards the Doctor. Cole and Zane stopped him but Lloyd was having a rage fit. He screamed bloody murder and tried to get Cole and Zane to let go of him.

Garmadon looked at his son before the doctor's words sank into his mind. He fell to his knees before crying his heart out. Kai watched in sadness as Sensei Wu helped him stay up. 'That dream, vision,' Kai thought. 'It was right. Misako was going to die.' "Lloyd," Sensei Wu said sternly. Lloyd stopped for a moment before breaking down into tears. He fell to his knees, clenching his fists as his griefing tears fell onto the floor.

Cole, Zane, Jay, Sensei and Kai watched in silence. They had known Misako before the Great devourer and knew she was a caring and caring person. Knowing she was going to die, was like a rock had been placed in their shoulders. Still there was a calmness in the air mixed with grief and anger. "I'm sorry," Kai said breaking the silence. He didn't know what else to say. He looked at Lloyd for any reaction. He felt heartbroken knowing they had lost one of their own to the enemy. Lloyd stood up slowly. He looked at Kai with deep hatred, making Kai shudder and feel paralyzed from Lloyd's glare. "You," he snarled. "It's all your fault."

Kai looked at him feeling suddenly angry as Lloyd blamed him for Misako's incoming death. "My fault?" Kai said shocked. "How is this my fault?" Lloyd snorted before pacing back and forth. "The enemy is after you," the green ninja said. "They attacked you and you dragged us with you. Only if you hadn't got hit by a car, you wouldn't have been weak and defenseless." Kai bristled at Lloyd's comment. "At least I wasn't weak enough to not defend my mother and let the enemy poison her!" Kai snarled. "Kai!" Cole warned. "If I remember you were also weak to defend your parents," Lloyd growled. "You were so weak and stubborn you didn't except Sensei Wu's request on becoming a ninja and the Skeleton's captured your sister! If you would have been a second late she would have died."

"But she didn't! And your mom is!" Kai yelled. The room went silent. Kai noticed what he had said when the others had looked away. "Lloyd..." But Lloyd launched at him and grabbed him by his shirt. "Say that again. I dare you." Kai looked at Lloyd's eyes that were glittering in anger and grief. "I'm sorry," Kai replied looking at the ground. Lloyd looked at him in disgust before throwing him into the ground. Kai slowly got up on shaky legs knowing he deserved that. He began to limp away and Jay wanted to help him but Cole placed a hand on his chest. Jay looked at the black ninja but he shook his head.

"Lloyd?" said a small voice. "Mom?" Lloyd nearing the bed. "Lloyd?" Misako said weakly. "Mom," Lloyd said burying his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's my fault I let the enemy get past me and get you. I'm sorry. Don't die!" "I'm afraid that's too late my dear," Misako whispered. "I can feel myself weakening." Lloyd looked up at her face and knew she wasn't lying. "Mom, don't say that," Lloyd replied his voice cracking. "I can't lie to you on what's happening to me," Misako said. "But I'm glad I saw you grow into a fine young man. A ninja! Ha, I never expected that." She chuckled quietly. "I'm glad I married Garmadon as well." Garmadon looked at her and squeezed her hand. She gave him a small smile before turning towards her son.

"I don't want you to grief over me, my son." Lloyd looked at he strangely. "Don't remember me on how I died but on the good memories we had together. I want you to know, Lloyd, that I always loved you and Garmadon. And Lloyd," Misako told him to get near her and Lloyd placed his ear and she whispered something into his ear that made him go wide eyed. She turned to the other ninja. "I'm glad I met you, I have no regrets. Take care." The others nodded with sad smiles. "You as well," they replied. "I feel so tired," Misako whispered. "Go to sleep then my dear," Garmadon said tears spilling down his cheeks.

Misako looked at him lovenly. "But I have to say one more thing," she said. "Don't go after the enemy to avenge me. Go after the enemy if they start attacking innocent people." "But mom," Lloyd interrupted. "Lloyd, I trust you." Misako looked at her son. Lloyd looked at her eyes before looking away nodding. It was going to be too hard not to do that. Misako sighed content she had said the last words she was going to say. Garmadon saw her eyes beginning to drop. "I love you," he said squeezing her hand. "I love you too." Lloyd hugged his mother and said, "Good bye." "Good bye, Lloyd," she replied quietly. Her eyes closed and Lloyd hugged his mother tighter not wanting to let go.

They ninja's looked at the sight feeling their hearts breaking in pieces.

Lloyd continued to hug his mother, feeling her warmth before feeling her breathing come to a stop. He opened his eyes wide. 'No! NO! NOOO!' he wailed in his mind. Tears spilled into Misako's still body. "She's gone..." Zane said quietly. The others hanged their heads in grief.

Kai was listening from the door and he sank to the ground. 'Was this really all his fault? Did Misako really die because of him?' He wanted to die at the moment instead of Misako. 'No one will miss me anyways...' he thought. 'Misako, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!' He held back the tears before limping away from the room and away from the hospital.

A black smoke arose from the wall where Kai once stood and took a form. It was slightly visible and was dressed in a black cloak with a scythe on its hands. "This where your lesson begins Kai," said the voice. "The question remains...are you truly alone?" It smiled before vanishing into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kai's vision**

Days had passed by since Misako's death and Kai was nowhere to be seen. Lloyd placed flowers on his mother's grave and sighed. He missed her and wanted to kill Momo for killing her but his mother had made him promise to not go after the enemy only if the enemy was killing innocent people. Lloyd had urges to go after Momo and make him pay but that would break his mother's promise. He didn't want to disappoint her.

He stood up before taking a look around. There was a calm and stillness in the air making Lloyd wonder on what had happened to the enemy. He began to walk back when he heard something on the edge of the cemetery, in the forest. He began to near it cautiously. Lloyd took a look around but found nothing. He shook his head thinking he was beginning to hear things. He walked back without noticing that someone was watching from the shadows.

Kai watched with a pained expression as he saw Lloyd leave the cemetery. He looked away and walked back towards his home. 'It's all my fault,' Kai thought as he walked back. 'If it wasn't for me, Misako would have been alive.' Kai closed his eyes as tears began to form in his eyes. He walked alone the rest of the way.

Nya looked at the cup of tea that had been given to her by Sensei Wu. She twirled around the liquid, uninterested to drink it. "Nya," Jay said softly. "He's going to okay." "I will believe that when I see him," Nya snapped. She was pissed on how her brother cowardly left Ninjago after Misako's death. She was also pissed off on how no one stopped him. "You know as well as I do he is suffering depression right?"

Jay nodded. "Of course." "Then he needs his best friends there backing him up not hiding," Nya growled. She stood up angrily before leaving the boys alone in the living room. Jay was going after her but Sensei Wu stopped him. "She needs some space." Jay sighed and sat back down. "We need to plan on how to defeat the enemy," Cole said looking at a map that was on the coffee table. "We know they are targeting us and not just Kai." "True," Jay nodded sitting down. "Then," Cole began to draw on the map. "They attacked us seperately as well." "They probably thought it was easier and thought we were weaker," Zane responded. "True," Jay replied. Sensei Wu meditated while the others planned on how to defeat or avoid getting attacked off guard again.

"You know this calm sensation is kind of unsettling," Zane said to the others. "If feels like there's an upcoming storm." "And not a weather storm but a storm we can't avoid," Jay added. "It means war has begun," Cole said darkly.

Kuyomi walked around the city with a smile in her face. She was happy on how things were going for them. She continued to walk before looking at a coffee shop. She neared the window and watched the people smiling, laughing and drinking their coffee. She looked away with a pained expression. My kingdom was like that before it got destroyed,' she thought. She walked away before bumping into someone she least expected. 'The Fire Ninja,' she thought her eyes wide. "Sorry," Kai apologized before walking away. Kuyomi looked at him as he walked away. "Wait," she called. Kai stopped and turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Well," Kuyomi said rubbing her arm as she tried to think of something to lure the fire ninja. "I'm kind of lost." "You can go and buy a map you know," Kai said sarcasticaly before turning away. Kuyomi frowned. "Hey! That's not how you treat a lady!" Kai ignored her and walked off. Kuyomi scrunched up her nose before following him. "Hey!" She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "What's your problem?" She stopped when she saw his face wet in tears. Kuyomi looked at him surprised, her hand shaking. His eyes held so much pain. "I'm sorry," she apologized. She paused again. 'Why did I just say sorry?' Kai looked at her before shaking her hand of his shoulder. "Leave me alone."

With that he continued to walk again by himself. Kuyomi watched him as he disappeared. She shook her head before realizing what she had done. 'I just let the Fire Ninja go! What the hell did I do?'

Chiaki looked at himself in the mirror, shirtless. He turned to the clothes on the side of his bed and sighed. He turned, his back facing the mirror before gasping. Chiaki's eyes went up in shock and he shook his head. He ran out of the room bumping into Momo on his way out. "Watch out," Momo snarled. Chiaki looked at Momo his eyes wide open. "Momo," he said panicking. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Momo looked at him suspiciously. "Did you draw a mustage on me again?!" Momo said bristling. "No!" Chiaki said. "Just look at yourself in the mirror!"

Momo went to his room with Chiaki following him and looked at himself in the mirror. "What the..." Momo said looking at his face. "We are turning back into our alien forms!" Chiaki looked at Momo and that was true. He was getting shorter and fatter back into his mushroom looking form. "But I'm not," Chiaki said looking at himself in the mirror. "Look at my back." Chiaki turned and Momo opened his eyes wide. "When did you get a tattoo?" Momo asked. "I didn't!" Chiaki said. "It just appeared!" Momo looked at Chiaki's back. "It looks like you got a power up and not just any power up."

"A very powerful Fire power up."

Chiaki looked at his hands. "But why are you turning back into your alien form?" "I don't know," Momo scratched his head. "We are probably passing through a metamorphoses." "Or Kuyomi's power is declining," Cho said leaning against the door frame. "How could that be even possible?" Chiaki said glaring at her. "Kuyomi will never have her power decline!" "She is probably going through the same thing," Cho said glaring back. "For some reason we are getting powerful."

Cole, Zane, Jay and Nya trained under Sensei Wu's watch. Zane blocked Cole's attack before shooting his shirukens. Cole blocked them with his scythe. Jay spun his nunchucks and threw them at Zane's direction. Nya was practicing with the wooden dummies beating the crap out of them. "Hey guys," said a voice and they turned to see Lloyd coming in the Destiny Bounty boat. "Lloyd!" The ninja said running up to him. "How are ya?" Cole asked. Lloyd managed to smile and said, "Much better but I still miss her." It got silent before Nya screamed in frustration and broke the wooden dummy. Everyone turned to look at her before she glared at them and left.

"What's with her?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry about it," Jay said as he went after his fiancé. Lloyd sighed and the others shrugged. "We shall go to bed," Sensei Wu said as the sky darkened. The others nodded in agreement but Lloyd chose to practice a bit before bed. "As you wish," Sensei Wu said as he followed Cole and Zane back inside. Lloyd stared at the dummy in front of him before attacking it.

Kai had gotten back after his weird encounter with Kuyomi and went straight to bed. He was tossing and turning in his bed, sweat soaking his hair and face. He muttered in his uneasy sleep as he was dreaming.

Kai walked around in a dead forest. The trees were all fragile and dead, with no leaves and a dead dirt with no grass. He walked around cautiously, trying to avoid any traps or anything else. He heard a sound and he turned around to face a fiery red bird sitting on one of the dead branches of a tree. It had a strong aura around it; fire. Kai looked at the bird which stared at him back. It's tiny black beady eyes seemed to hypnotize Kai as it opened it's wings. The wings flamed with fire as the Phoenix stared at Kai.

"Come forth fire ninja," the phoenix said surprising Kai. Kai looked at the bird in shock. "Y-Y-you can talk?" "Of course," the phoenix said taking off towards the sky. "Your destiny awaits." The bird was gone leaving Kai thinking that is after hearing a screech that made him cover his ears. He opened his eyes to see another phoenix with red eyes with a black slit. It sat on a branch looking at Kai with a smirk. Kai looked around to see a bat hanging upside on one of the branches as well, a black cat, serpent and an ice dragon. Kai looked at the animals confused. There was an eerie feeling to them as their staring eyes poured into Kai's back. Tension began to build and Kai got in a defensive position.

A black smoke appeared behind him and Kai turned to the shadow holding a scythe. "Your destiny awaits," it repeated. "My destiny?" he asked. The shadow took form as a ghostly person, it's face covered in a cloak. It's hood covered it's face only it's smile was seen. The shadow smirked and ignored Kai's question. "Your destiny awaits. Your destiny awaits." It keep repeating the same thing over and over again making Kai run away from them. But something made Kai stay were he was. Kai looked at the animals. How were these animals the destiny he awaited?

Suddenly there was darkness as a black cloud darkened were they were. Kai covered his head and noticed he was glowing. He looked at his arms and noticed his true potential had come forth without him beckoning it. Lightning cracked in the sky, a chilly wind blew and dirt and mud flew around. Kai covered his eyes and peeked to see lighting landing on the serpent, killing it instantly. The phoenix was flying in the sky, trying to compete against the chilly wind. As it flew higher and tried to bring it's in mortal fire forth the chilly wind pushed it back. The Phoenix flames began to lessen before it fell to the ground.

The black cat avoided the earthquake jumping to and fro away from the cracking earth. The trenches grew bigger and the ground began to suck away the dead trees. The black cat lost it's footing, falling into a trench, plummeting to it's death. The Ice Dragon roared in anger and flew into the air. The elements whirled together creating a bright golden light. The ice dragon roared and charged towards the ball of light. There was a bright flash and everything exploded making Kai skid backwards and fall unconscious.

When he woke up again, he saw the shadow standing in front of him. Kai stood up surprised to see no injuries and saw everything destroyed. His breath got stuck in his throat as he saw complete annihilation. No humans were alive, no animals, no nothing. The only thing that had survived was an animal type with tentacles standing in a hill from afar laughing. It's laugher echoed around the dead place. Kai was in shock. He stared at the only survivor on planet Earth. "I did it, the planet is mine. Mine!" it roared in laughter. "NO!" Kai screamed and he began to run. There had to be survivors. Where were his friends? His ninja family? His sister? "Guys! Jay! Cole! Zane! Nya! Sensei Wu!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. When he got no answer back he knew the answer.

Everyone was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chiaki's Transformation**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but I had Summer Reading for my upcoming AP classes and had to finished them quickly before school started (which is less than a month!) and I blame my addiction to Minecraft as well for not updating -_- I promise that'll be updating sooner! Enjoy the chap!**

Cole and Zane went to their house after spending the night in Destiny's bounty. "We should get food," Cole yawned after checking the refrigerator. Even thought they had ate they were missing food for lunch and super. "We shall go to the store where the cute girls are," Zane said. Cole looked at him reddened in the face. "Zane shut up. I still don't get why we live together." Zane shrugged. Cole sighed and closed the refrigerator door. "Let's go."

They went walking towards the store which was a few blocks from where they lived. They went in and went to get their stuff. "Broccoli, carrots, potatoes," Zane said as he scratched off things from the list. "Juice, bread and ham." As Zane was checking off things from the list Cole looked around the store. He was looking at the happy busy people buying their stuff and he smiled. He turned around but bumped into a person. Black hair got into his face and felt the girl tense up. "I'm so sorry!" said the girl glancing up. Her eyes widened, when she saw Cole and Cole looked surprised as well. 'It's the girl that attacked us in the hospital!' Cole thought bristling. Akemi looked at the earth ninja. His eyes looked familiar but she couldn't recognize him. "Hey you were that guy that was in line when they hit a guy with a car, right?" Akemi said remembering. She saw him pause and saw him tense up. Why was he bringing his guard up? Did he know her "other" side?

The only one that knew her other side was the Earth ninja but she had never seen his face. She only remembered those cold, hard eyes. But this guy was really cute and seemed nice but the way he was acting it kind of scared her. Akemi sweated as he saw Cole starting at her. 'She probably doesn't recognize me, but I do recognize her,' Cole thought bitterly. 'She was going to kill Kai. But I have to act that I don't know her or else she will know I'm one of the ninja.' Cole gave her a half hearty smile. "Yeah, names Cole." "Akemi," she replied blushing. "Sorry about that I'm a clumsy girl." She let out a nervous giggle. Cole smiled.

"It happens," Cole replied. Akemi smiled at him before walking off. "I need to get back to work," Akemi stammered. "Alright," Cole said giving her a smile. "Bye," she said with a smile. Cole smiled and felt something warm in his chest. 'What's this feeling?' he asked himself. He felt all warm and fuzzy. He shuddered and walked towards Zane.

Kai woke up with a gasp and looked at his surroundings. Everything was normal. The birds were chirping, people were busily outside working. He let out a nervous laugh. He rubbed his face before getting up. He went to the bathroom before dressing to work in his dad's shop. He opened the small shop and began to build some weapons. As he build, he heard a small cough. He turned to see a young man with brown hair covering some part of his eyes. "You think you can fix my sword?" said the young man. Kai nodded. "Sure, what kind of sword is it?" The young man unstrapped the sword from his back and took out the huge sword effortlessly. Kai opened his eyes wide and the young man chuckled.

"It looks heavy but it really isn't," the young man replied. He placed the sword on the counter. "Here, I want you to fix it real good." Kai nodded and grabbed the sword. The man was right it wasn't that heavy. He placed it on the floor along with other weapons he needed to fix. "What's your name?" Kai said getting a receipt. The young man let out a grunt grabbing his shoulder. "You okay?" Kai asked as he saw the man frown. "Fine," he managed to get out. He let out a shaky breath and managed to look at Kai. Kai froze at the sight of his eyes. His eyes were a fiery yellow with a black slit as an iris. "Are you sure you are okay?" Kai asked. The man nodded, his eyes changing back into his original green eyes.

"Names Chiaki by the way," Chiaki said. "Kai," the fire ninja replied. "Well see ya," Chiaki said turning around leaving. As Chiaki walked away, he turned back to the red ninja who grabbed his sword and was examining it. 'That guy has a weird energy surrounding him,' he thought as he looked back straight ahead. 'I wonder….'

Jay was driving his car towards the small town Kai and Nya had lived. Nya and Lloyd went along with him although Nya was still pissed off. "We go looking for my brother, no turning back," she said with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, Nya," Lloyd said peeking over her shoulder. "Don't worry Nya," Jay said smiling at her. "He's fine." He laid his hand on her hand and she looked at Jay with tear filled eyes. "I'm just worried." Jay looked back where he was driving. "We all are," Jay replied but Lloyd looked away. Nya looked at Lloyd and knew Lloyd still blamed Kai of his mother's death.

"I'm sorry," Lloyd said closing his eyes. "I can't forgive Kai just yet." Nya looked at him, sad knowing she couldn't force him to forgive to Kai. Nya sighed. "It's okay," she muttered. "I won't force you." Lloyd looked at her and said, "Thanks for understanding."

Chiaki felt the pain on his back again. He grabbed his shoulder wincing. 'The heck is going on?' he thought. 'I'm going numb.' He swayed back and forth. 'Shit,' he thought as he fell to the ground unconscious.

A man that was fixing his garden looked at Chiaki lose consciousness. The man neared Chiaki, worriedly. He kneeled down and shook Chiaki. "Are you okay?" he asked but there was screech in reply. Chiaki sat up suddenly, fire surrounding him. His eyes turned yellow with the black slit. He opened his mouth as a screech echoed around the small town. Everyone covered their ears in agony. Chiaki screeched again fire coming out of his mouth. Fire began to cover the small town; people ran in fear, parents called their children. Chaos was unleashed.

Kai heard the screech again and he grabbed his fire sword from his room and ran outside to see what the commotion was about. He saw the young man that had given him the sword standing in a hunched position looking like a wild animal. Red markings covered Chiaki and he was covered in fire. "Die!" he screeched launching fire towards Kai. Kai blocked the fire with his sword, splitting it in half.

Jay placed the brakes when he saw the town on fire. "The hell?" Lloyd said wide eyed. "What's going on?" Nya asked. "Fire," Jay said and looked at Lloyd. Nya saw the looks they exchanged and clenched her teeth. "I don't think my brother was the cause of this," she snarled. "Who else?" Lloyd snapped. "Nobody else has a fire element." Chiaki turned to them and screeched. Jay speed the car backwards turning the car away from Chiaki as fire surrounded where they were. "That's the thing that caused the fire!" Jay said terrified at the man. Chiaki turned to them much to Kai's panic when he recognized it was his friends. "Get away from them!" Kai cried as he slashed at Chiaki. Chiaki screamed in pain and opened his mouth breathing fire out covering Kai completely.

He turned to the others who were trying to get away when Chiaki ran as fast as he could and with a blink of an eye he stopped a few feet ahead from them. Jay slammed the brakes and Chiaki slashed at the ground breaking the ground. He made a trench and Chiaki jumped in front of the car. The car screeched as Chiaki drew its breath in. "No you don't!" Kai screamed as he came at Chiaki with blinding speed. Using his true potential, he used his fire flying like a rocket. He slammed into Chiaki knocking him down.

The car slammed into some boulders, making Jay fly out the window as the car spun around. He landed breaking his leg. He screamed in pain landing on the edge of the ground which led to the trench. The car spun around before falling into the trench. It exploded within contact with the ground. Jay felt the world spinning before he passed out.


End file.
